<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is the day we greet by NinthFeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597554">this is the day we greet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather'>NinthFeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Crossover, Culture Shock, Fix-It, Gen, I also never really explain how anyone got resurrected so just go with it please, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalyptic Survival Skills, Post-Canon, Statute of Secrecy (Harry Potter), There is angst but this is primarily silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurors Potter and Weasley act on a breach of the Statute of Secrecy and find a group of handsome men in weird outfits butchering some poor farmer's cow.</p><p>It's a long day for everyone, really.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is the day we greet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set post-canon for both series, though there’s some pretty headcanon-y assumptions floating around in here. Title is from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4n_8R5lKnw">Vienna Teng’s “Level Up,”</a> which is in the running for my favorite song.</p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2514975/miladyRanger">miladyRanger</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora">Laora</a> for beta-reading! As usual, specific warnings are in the end note.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis opened up his eyes, which was already a surprise on its own, seeing as a little while ago he was fading from existence, eyes and all. He stared up at a wide blue sky, and found himself unable to fully process the sight. </p><p>Someone nearby groaned, and on old instinct, Noct asked, “Everybody still alive?”</p><p>“N-noct?” Ignis’s voice stammered.</p><p>Gladio swore, and then, Prompto was beside him, helping him up. </p><p>“I’m fine, I’m fine, I--” Noct started.</p><p>“Noct, you <em> died, </em>we saw it!” Prompto sobbed, and then draped himself over Noct’s shoulders. Obligingly, Noct wrapped an arm around his torso and squeezed.</p><p>“Good luck getting free now,” Gladio said. “But yeah, you, like, dissolved and all. Any idea what happened?”</p><p>“More cosmic weirdness?” Noct said, shrugging as minutely as possible to avoid jarring Prompto. “I thought you being there was more of a metaphor.”</p><p>“Oh, no, that was us,” Ignis said.</p><p>“What, did the gods just abduct you mid-battle for uh, whatever that was?” Noct asked.</p><p>Gladio looked away, and Prompto buried his face into Noct’s shoulder.</p><p>“You did leave us with rather a lot of daemons, Highness,” Ignis said gently. “We held out for as long as we could.”</p><p>“Oh,” Noct said quietly.</p><p>“We’re all here now,” Gladio said. “So let’s not worry about it, huh?” He looked around. “I don’t recognize this area, but I’m sure we’ll find a landmark eventually, and then we can get back to Lestallum.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan, though perhaps we ought to consider getting some food first,” Ignis said. “Whatever force has healed us did not leave us fully supplied.”</p><p>“Aren’t you guys even going to acknowledge that Noct isn’t dead?” Prompto asked, still sounding teary.</p><p>“I’d rather like to avoid having a breakdown now, thank you,” Ignis said.</p><p>“Good job not dying, Princess, keep it up,” Gladio said, back turned. “And screw you, Prompto.”</p><p>“I see the Darkness has been really good for everyone’s emotional health,” Noct said dryly. “C’mon, I’m getting hugs from everyone and then you can go back to your terrible coping mechanisms.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Okay, can you four explain to me what I’m looking at?” Harry asked. There were some days when being an Auror just didn’t pay, and today was one of them.</p><p>Normally when someone broke the Statute of Secrecy, the Ministry just sent out an Obliviator or two and called it a job well done. But when there were no registered wands anywhere near the magic, and no one at the Ministry actually knew what kind of magic it <em> was </em>, they sent out the Boy-Who-Lived and one of the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, then pretended that they were just the “nearest Aurors to the scene.”</p><p>Regardless, there were four adult men who looked like they’d escaped from an explosion in the middle of someone’s pasture, butchering a cow that had obviously been killed with magical fire and preparing to roast the meat over another fire, which was possibly nonmagical but definitely constructed by tearing up the poor landowner’s field and building a really slapdash firepit. They were dressed like neither wizards nor muggles, but instead like characters from muggle fantasy novels, all of them were armed, and also every one of them needed a haircut. </p><p>“Uh, not sure what part of it needs explaining?” the muscular one asked, pausing mid-slice. He had long, slicked-back hair, a prominent facial scar, and a fairly intimidating scowl. He had an American accent, too, on top of it all.</p><p>“All of it?” Ron suggested.</p><p>“We killed a cow and now we’re gonna eat it,” the man said. “We’re butchering it so we can use as much of it as possible, we harvested some seasonings...seriously, can you ask better questions? Are you looking for scavenging advice or what?”</p><p>“It’s only scavenging if it doesn’t belong to someone,” Ron said.</p><p>“Wait, this is actually someone’s cow?” the blond asked, genuine surprise on his face. He had nearly as many freckles as Ron, oddly spiked hair, and a terrible goatee. “Wow, I didn’t know people actually had them nowadays! We didn’t realize--we’ll pay them for it, if they want!”</p><p>“Not only is this their cow, it’s their land,” Harry added.</p><p>“Yeah, but their land in what country?” the black-haired man asked, seeming unconcerned. Rather than helping his friends with the cow, he was setting up a tent near the fire, his own long hair falling into his face.</p><p>“The United Kingdom, and what does that have to do with it?” Harry said.</p><p>“United Kingdom?” the black-haired man asked. “United Kingdom of what?”</p><p>“Of Great Britain, of course,” Ron said. </p><p>“What,” the fourth of the group said, rather than asked, finally looking up from the fire. Prominent scars peeked out from behind his sunglasses.  “Noct, obtain a map, if you can. We may be farther from home than we thought.” Oddly enough, he was the only one of the four to sound British.</p><p>“Right, Iggy,” the black-hared man, Noct apparently, said. “Do you happen to have a map? I think we’re lost.”</p><p>“Apparition accident?” Harry asked wryly.</p><p>“What?” Noct asked.</p><p>“You broke the Statute of Secrecy by using magic illegally in a muggle area,” Harry said. “That’s why we’re here.”</p><p>“<em>I </em>used magic illegally?” Noct asked. “Okay, why don’t you--”</p><p>“Hey, Noct, remember how we don’t know where we are?” the blond interrupted. “Their laws might be different. But seriously,” he turned to Harry, “what’s a muggle?”</p><p>“A person who can’t use magic,” Harry said.</p><p>“Ok,” the blond said, sounding unsure. “And...how many people around here can use magic?”</p><p>“Are you asking for a number?” Ron asked, suspicious.</p><p>“No, just...like, more or less than 20?” the blond asked.</p><p>“More, of course,” Ron said.</p><p>“Well, we’re <em> definitely </em>lost,” the blond said.</p><p>“What even,” Noct asked. “You’re joking, right?”</p><p>“No,” Harry said. “Look, where are you from and...just, what exactly do you think is going on?”</p><p>The four men exchanged a few glances. Finally, Iggy sighed. “I think it’s reasonable to say that we have very little idea. We know we aren’t in the same place we were a few hours ago, but we aren’t sure where this is.”</p><p>“Wiltshire,” Ron said. “Near Salisbury Plain. You know, where Stonehenge is?”</p><p>“I have never heard of any of those places in my life,” the blond said. “Gladio?”</p><p>The muscular one shook his head. “Not ringing a bell.”</p><p>“You didn’t Apparate, then?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I still don’t know what Apparate means,” Noct said, “but if you’re asking if we came here on purpose...it’s a little more complicated than that.”</p><p>“Complicated how?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Look, you know how everything was dark for the last ten years?” Gladio started.</p><p>“Uh, no?” Harry said. “Because it wasn’t? Sun’s been rising and setting like normal last I checked.”</p><p>The four men stared at him.</p><p>“The <em> fuck</em>,” the blond said.</p><p>“Prompto,” Gladio said, grabbing the blond by the arm.</p><p>“No, ok, please do not tell me I hallucinated a ten-year-long apocalypse and then <em> dying</em>,” the blond, Prompto, said, getting agitated now. “I am not dealing with that. Nope. Not doing it.”</p><p>“Uh, what?” Ron asked.</p><p>“Unless it was a collective hallucination, I don’t think so,” Noct said. “I think maybe this was the Astrals' idea of helping.”</p><p>“They have a funny idea--” Gladio started.</p><p>“Well, the Tidemother was ‘helping’ in Altissa, too,” Noct said, and Harry didn’t recognize the terminology but the <em> tone </em>was way too familiar.</p><p>“Ok, I’m going out on a limb here, but was there a prophecy involved in all of this at any point?” he asked.</p><p>Noct groaned audibly, which was basically an answer.</p><p>“You too, huh?” Harry said. “Ok, we’ll...figure something out about the cow.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘you too’?” Prompto asked.</p><p>“Long story,” Ron said. “Like, seven years of school long.”</p><p>“Oh, dude, same,” Prompto said. “Please tell me yours is over. I think Noct’s is over.”</p><p>“It had better be,” Ignis said tightly, using elemental magic to put out the fire.</p><p>“Please stop using random magic like that, it makes the authorities around here get angry at you,” Harry said.</p><p>Ignis looked at Noct, who shrugged. </p><p>“Very well,” Ignis said. He stood, then pulled a cane out of thin air. “Ah, apologies, that was rather necessary.”</p><p>Ron stared at him for a second, then asked. “Wait, are you blind?”</p><p>“The facial scarring is not decorative,” Ignis said.</p><p>“Why were you in charge of the fire?” Ron asked, upset.</p><p>“He’s the best cook,” Gladio said.</p><p>“He can’t see!” Ron replied.</p><p>“Still better than Gladio,” Prompto said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In another time, this might've been squirreled away on my hard-drive til I could expand it, but I figured we could all use a little levity and also I don't have the patience to deal with trying to write Wizarding bureaucracy right now.</p><p>Warnings for past temporary character death, including a lot of deliberate walking to one’s death, aftermath of major trauma, discussion of mental issues, offscreen animal death (a cow), references to butchering and cooking meat, some casual ableism from Ron (that is almost understandable given the utter absence of disabled people in the HP magical universe <em>do not get me started</em>), and discussion of the FFXV version of the apocalypse.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please leave a review if you’re so inclined.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>